The exemplary embodiments relate to an electrical junction box to be attached to a vehicle body panel at a plurality of fixing positions.
An electrical junction box such as a relay box, a fuse box, or a junction block is mounted on and fixed to a vehicle body panel provided on a vehicle body.
Heretofore, many fixing methods for an electrical junction box have adopted a bolt-fastening manner as disclosed in JP 2007-68377. Generally, the bolt-fastening manner provides more than three attaching portions on the electrical junction box and superimposes and fastens the three attaching portions on the vehicle body panel.
However, there are many vehicle body panels that have complicated configurations in accordance with shapes of arrangement spaces or the like. In the case where it is difficult to obtain a sufficient area for superimposing the electrical junction box on the vehicle body panel, there was a problem that the bolt-fastening manner cannot obtain a sufficient fixing force. Further, there was a problem that the bolt-fastening manner cannot be applied to a place where a tool such as a driver is hard of access.
There will be a possibility that a resin lock as disclosed in JP 2000-316217 A and JP HEI 9 (1997)-19031 A can be adopted in lieu of the bolt-fastening manner. According to the resin lock, an attaching portion made of a resin material can be secured to the vehicle body panel merely by inserting the attaching portion into an attaching hole in the vehicle body panel. However, because the resin lock would be bound on the vehicle body panel, the resin lock will be difficult to maintain. Accordingly, the resin lock is not suitable for a fixing method of an electrical junction box.